Show Me Some Love
by professor lazyass
Summary: Cat's about to pop the question to Marcy around Christmas, which leaves Jade thinking about her future. / / *Ring-verse 1* \ \ Jade&Tori and Cat&OC / / Christmas Fic! :D


Jade groans and fiddles with a sparkly, over-done, necklace. It had a large pink jewel with cheap rhinestones surrounding it. Jade bites her lip and cocks her head to the side, before groaning again and throwing the necklace back on the kiosk. Jade and Cat were out Christmas shopping for each of their girlfriends—Jade for Tori and Cat for Marcy. Although Tori and stubbornly refused to say anything she wanted, prompting that 'Jade being the most awesome girlfriend ever should totally know what she wants for Christmas,' Marcy had told Cat she simply wanted a few more art supplies. Cat, though, was determined to get that and more, saying she needed to get the best Christmas present ever for her eight year-girlfriend. The two best friends had explained things over the phone, and agreed to help each other shop for their significant others and friends. Cat was ecstatic, and came to Jade and Tori's apartment clad in a Santa-styled dress and white leggings. She'd even worn a hat, to which Jade rolled her eyes at. Cat pouted, and told her she needed to get in the Christmas spirit. Jade rolled her eyes again and Cat slapped her shoulder.

So anyways, here they are at one of the many malls of New York City, Cat smiling and giggling at everything freaking thing she sees and Jade trying and failing at finding something for her girlfriend. Jade sighs and follows Cat, who's grinning at some Japanese, cupcake shaped, erasers at another nearby kiosk. Jade groans and grabs her elbow.

"C'mon, Cat!"

Cat just giggles and points at the cute erasers, contained in mini, plastic, bento boxes.

"Jade—look!" Jade sighs and raises an eyebrow, glancing at the erasers, "What, Cat?"

She squeals, "There's a red velvet one! I _have_ to have it!"

Jade scoffs and moves to grab the erasers. Cat looks over her shoulder at the taller woman, frowning confusedly.

"What're you doing…?"

"I'll just buy these and it'll be one of your presents," Jade pockets the erasers and tugs at Cat's arm again, "Now _come on!_"

Cat pouts and stays rooted to the spot, "But Ja-ade! You can't do that! Now I'll know what you got me!"

"Ugh! For Christ's _sake_—you know what? Fine," Jade sets the erasers on the shelf and pulls Cat forcefully away, who finally moves and smiles, as if nothing happened. Jade just sighs and shakes her head.

"Ooh! Jade, look!"

Cat grasps Jade's arm and pulls her into a jewelry shop, and walks up to a lighted display case. Cat had been on Broadway for a year, but, deciding it wasn't her thing, went to law school and became a surprisingly successful lawyer, so money wasn't a problem. Cat looks at the prettiest, most expensive ones. She gasps and gestures Jade to come, who looks up from the necklaces and sighs, walking over.

Cat beams, "Look!"

She points to a simple, silver, ring with a small diamond in the center of the ring and two pink gems beside it. Jade gasps and says, "Cat… it's beautiful." She looks up at her friend, whose smiling dreamily at the ring. She gulps, and sighs.

"Cat, you _do_ realize this is a ring, right?" Jade takes a deep breath and nudges the other girl, who tears her gaze away from the jewelry. "Do… Do you want to _purpose_ to Marcy?"

Cat bites her lip and nods, glancing at the ring. Her face is serious, something extremely rare for her outside of the courtroom. She takes in a shaky breath.

"M—Marcy and I have been talking, and since we've settled down and stuff, Marcy w—wants to have kids…" Cat trails off for a second, gazing off as Jade's mouth hangs open. "A—and I do too, but I want to get married first, you know?" She looks up at Jade who seems to snap out of her surprised daze and nods. She doesn't say anything, and Cat continues. "My parents had always told me to get married before I have kids… I mean Jared got married before he had Rachel and Kevin, right?" She smiles at the thought of her niece and nephew, but shakes her head.

"Anyways, things are getting really serious," Cat rubs her flat stomach and Jade's eyebrows shoot up, "and… and Marcy and I went to a sperm donor last week." Jade's mouth opens and closes several times, whilst Cat smiles softly and shakily finishes.

"I—I just _really really _love her Jade…"

Jade nods and Cat turns back to the display case, obliviously leaving Jade alone with her battling thoughts; she bites her lip and places a hand on her own stomach. _Do I even _want_ kids? Do I want to marry Tori?_

Her reply comes before she can stop it, and she whispers: "Yes."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

"Babe?"

Tori looks out of the kitchen doorway, standing at the stove making some vegan meal, as Jade opens the door soundlessly. She and Cat had given up on shopping after the ring incident, calling it a day. Jade walks into the kitchen and plops down in a chair, her hands never leaving her stomach. Tori looks at her worriedly, and wipes her hands on her apron, before setting the stove on low and sitting down next Jade. Jade's hands remain where they are, and she seems as if in a trance, her lips slightly parted. Tori gulps, getting worried and leans forward, brushing a hand on her girlfriend's cheek.

"Jade?" She looks down at her stomach, which Jade is now unconsciously rubbing. "You okay?"

Jade gasps and her eyes widen. Her hands fly off of her stomach and she quickly grips the edge of the table, finally snapping out of the daze. Tori jumps up from her chair as Jade's knuckles turn white.

"Jade!" Her hands cup Jade's face, her girlfriends chest heaving. "Jade, baby, are you okay?"

Jade blinks, and hurriedly looks at Tori. Her voice cracks.

"M—Marcy and Cat want to get have a baby."

"What?"

"They want to get married, Tori!" Jade stands up and begins pacing, shifting between moving a hand through her hair and biting her thumbnail. "T—they want to have kids—God, Cat told me she went to a sperm donor last fucking week!"

Tori gulps and places a hand on Jade's arm, which freezes her to the spot. Jade's eyes are wild, and she looks at Tori, who takes in a deep breath. Tori rubs her arm.

"Jade… do _you_ want to have kids or get married?"

Jade's mouth opens and closes just like when Cat had asked her the same thing earlier, before whispering shakily.

"I—I… well yeah, but n—not _now._" She purses her lips and looks up, "Do you?"

Tori blinks a few times, and she bites her lip, thinking for a few seconds, before slowly nodding.

"Yeah," she smiles brightly at the thought, and Jade grins slightly along with her, "Yeah… I would."

Jade leans in, so their foreheads are touching, before slowly inching her lips toward Tori's. She smirks as Tori whines, and crashes her lips into hers. Tori smiles into the kiss, and wraps her arms around Jade's waist has Jade rests hers on Tori's hips. They make out for a good length of time, before Jade pulls away and laughs, resting her head against Tori's once again.

She breaths, "Me too," and Tori decides her breath tastes like candy canes.

Cat probably forced them down her throat.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jade groans and rolls over, bumping heads with Tori, who is still fast asleep. She blearily opens her eyes and rubs at them, checking the alarm clock on the night stand. Jade quietly huffs and tangles herself out of Tori's grasp, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and standing up, wondering what the hell someone could want at four in the morning. Jade scratches her back and yawns, muttering a quick, "I'm coming," as if to stop the constant knocking before opening the door.

Cat puts her fist down and smiles, garbed in some sweatpants and one of Marcy's many baseball tees. Jade steps aside silently, and Cat strides in the large apartment, giggling quietly to herself as she sits down on the living room couch. Jade shuts the door softly, and shuffles in, before collapsing on the recliner. She laces her finger together and places them behind her head, nodding to her hyper friend, who has yet to stop smiling like mad.

"Hey, Cat."

Cat squeals and literally jumps out of her seat, landing in Jade's lap. Jade utters a rushed "Oof!" and quickly shoves a finger to Cat's lips.

"Tori's sleeping!"

Cat gasps and keeps her mouth open, before whispering, "Sorry!"

Jade rolls her eyes and smirks as Cat leans in close to her ear.

"God, Cat. Shouldn't Marcy and Tori know about this?"

Cat squeals quietly and shoves Jade's shoulder, before quieting down again and whispering in Jade's ear.

"I bought the ring!"

Cat stays silent and leans back, her head cocked and expression expectant. Jade looks at the wall, gripping the arm rests tightly, before giving a strained smile and saying, "That's great…"

Cat bites her lip and looks dejected. "You… you don't like this, do you?" Cat shifts and Jade scoots over, making room for her to sit down. Cat smiles sadly and moves, leaning against Jade who looks down and fiddles with the hem of her shirt.

"I—I do… I just… This whole marriage and kids thing has made me think, you know? I—I… um, yeah," Jade finishes lamely, not really knowing what to say. She feels Cat nod her head on her shoulder, and Jade sighs.

"When did you start thinking about marrying her," Jade whispers.

Cat smiles, and although Jade can't see it, her eyes glow with love.

She murmurs, "Sophomore year…"

Jade's lips part, "That's… that's when you two met and started going out."

Cat nods and plays with the black box in her pocket. She takes in a deep breath shakily.

"Yep."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jade stuffs her hands in her the pockets of her black hoodie and gulps, standing in front of the jewelry store, not having the guts to go in. Cat had to work on a case, so she was all alone. She'd finally found something for her girlfriend—a white cashmere sweater she'd seen Tori eye earlier—earlier today, but it was microscopic to what she had in store. Jade bites her lip and gulps, eyes darting around the store. She glances at a salesperson, an expecting couple, and a Bridezilla before finally stepping over the threshold. It seems as if she'd just jumped over the Grand Canyon, but as she opens her eyes, which were previously shut tight, she takes in a breath of relief.

"Ma'am?"

Jade turns to her left, and a dark-skinned woman with a tight bun and a name tag on that says_ Layla_ on it. Jade stiffens immediately and mutters.

"Yeah?"

"May I help you?"

The woman smiles hugely and Jade internally grimaces before giving a strained smile of her own.

"I'm, uh, looking for a ring for my girlfriend."

The woman's eyebrows shoot up at the word 'girlfriend' and Jade rolls her eyes before the woman turns around and gestures to the display case. Jade chews on her bottom lip and trails her finger on the warm glass, before finally stopping. Her mouth hangs open and her eyes light up as she spots an amethyst ring. She beams, knowing the stone is Tori's birthstone and her favorite. She barely glances at the price tag before smirking.

"I want this one."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Marcy squeals and envelops Tori in a tight hug, swinging her side to side, before quickly doing the same to Jade. She's wearing green skinny jeans, and red t-shirt with Rudolph on it, and a Santa hat much like Cat's. The bells on it jingle when she steps aside for them to come in. Cat's beaming when they walk in the dining room of their apartment, which is filled to the brim with food. Jade licks her lips and sees Tori lay a hand on her stomach as it grumbles. She smirks; elbowing her in the side and Tori rolls her eyes, grabbing her hand softly. Jade feels the jewelry box in her pocket shift, and hurriedly pulls away to find a seat.

Tori messes with the ring in her pocket and gulps, thinking of chickening out. Marcy nudged her shoulder with her own and gave her a knowing smile and raised eyebrows. Tori gulps and nods, before sitting down next to her girlfriend.

Cat claps her hands together and stands up, her hat jingling. Marcy groans as Cat stands up, glass full of eggnog, and tries to tap it with a spoon. (Which totally doesn't fall apart and shatter into a million pieces…) Cat whines and plops back down in her chair, and Marcy sighs.

"You don't have to make speech, babe."

Cat jumps up from her chair and smiles again, looking at the other two women.

"I would to take this time to say thank you for coming to the first annual Awesome Cat-And-Marcy Christmas Party!"

Cat sits down looking accomplished, and Jade and Tori blink.

"That's it?"

Cat starts piling food onto her plate and Marcy shrugs, glares at Tori (Jade doesn't notice), and gets some food as well.

They eat and Cat forces them to sing Christmas carols, and then it's time to open the gifts.

Jade and Cat nod at each other, while Marcy and Tori do the same. Marcy gives them a painting of a picture of them, when they went to the lake with everyone. Tori and Jade are smiling, holding hands in the center of the picture, while Beck and Andre splash each other, and Marcy gives Cat a piggy back ride. Robbie's off to the side, putting sunscreen on him and Rex. It's beautiful, and when Tori says this Marcy looks down at her lap and blushes profusely. Cat squeals as Tori and Jade hand over a box. She tears it open, and finds a reservation for her and Marcy at the Rulox, one of the most expensive restaurants in town. Marcy looks over Cat's shoulder, and she gasps, then eyes Jade and Tori.

"This is like the most expensive place in town!"

Jade shrugs and smirks, saying: "It's not the _most _expensive…" Tori glares at the paper, and frowns.

"Their chicken is _way_ too dry, and the drinks are terrible…"

Jade rolls her eyes and doesn't comment, before looking up at Cat worriedly. She scratches the back of her head, and gulps. Cat beams and nods hurriedly, as Jade fiddles with the box in her pocket.

Meanwhile, Tori gulps and looks at Marcy, who takes in a deep breath and nods. Miraculously all four of them pull out turn to their said girlfriend, kneel, and pull out their ring simultaneously. Marcy laughs out loudly as Cat pouts, disappointed; Jade smirks, and Tori groans, throwing the ring to the ground.

"No!"

Jade sucks in a breath quickly and darts her eyes to Cat, who bites her lip, before shakily saying: "W—what do you mean?" Tori sniffs and pouts, groaning. "I—I was supposed to g—get down on one knee, and th—then give you this r—really long speech about how I would never leave you, and how much I love you—"

Jade smiles, her whole body seeming to warm up at Tori's words.

"Tori…"

"—a—and then I was gonna j—just put the ring on your finger and then w—we'd make out… and then have sex—like, a _lot_ of it!"

Jade smirks as Marcy makes a fake gagging noise and Cat frowns, before leaning over and resting her forehead on Tori's. She smiles and slips the purple-gemmed ring on her girlfriend's finger. Tori beams back at her, and slips her ring on Jade's finger. Jade glances for a second, the ring exactly like Tori's except instead of an amethyst there's a ruby. Jade's birthstone. Jade laughs, before placing a hand on Tori's warm neck. She murmurs, "Just marry me already," before pulling her in for a long, long kiss.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**A/N: **Tada!~ Here'smy Christmas fic.. its X-mas Eve and 1:40 am… so enjoy!~

PS – This is kind of like a collection. I stole the idea from _insaneantics21,_ who has a bunch of "puppy-verse" faberry/brittana/glee fics, all in the same universe that she made up. I really liked the idea, so I guess I'm making my one Victorius Jori/Cat and Marcy thing. It'll be called *Ring-verse*, cause, you know… they got rings.

Yes, Cat is a lawyer—I just thought it was adorably awesome. And instead of Tori being boringly successful she was on tour in Europe, and, her fame dwindling, found that she loved food and cooking. So she became a chef, and owns a Vegan restaurant. Victoria Justice is an actual vegetarian, so I thought it'd be cool. As for Jade, she's on Broadway, and Marcy (who was in a failed fic, _higher the hopes, harder the fall_ and in an upcoming collab,) is an artist. I couldn't let go of her, so I put her in here. :D

Give me a present and review?

Anyways, **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**~


End file.
